Three dimensional (3D) television (TV) is currently emerging as the newest television innovation. 3D TV utilizes either active shutter glasses or passive glasses with polarization or coloration in order to separate the images presented on a TV display into left eye and right eye images. Passive glasses generally have no active circuitry and no power source. This simulates a three dimensional effect by taking advantage of stereoscopic vision and separate images to the left and right eyes that simulate a three dimensional display experience.